Level of Interest
by YokaiAngel
Summary: Six emotions as Kaneki Ken and Tsukiyama Shuu progress thought their relationship. Or the five times Kaneki tells Tsukiyama to shut up and the one time he doesn't have too.


**Disclaimer; Don't own**

* * *

 **Interest**

The moment Tsukiyama meets Kaneki Ken is a brilliant one he describes. Although Kaneki would disagree claiming that Tsukiyama had caught his attention in all the wrong ways describing the other as creepy, perverted and a bit stalker like.

Tsukiyama likes to describe as the day he had found his greatest delicacy, as something he could always see but never reach. Kaneki calls him a ridiculous romantic.

Tsukiyama however thinks it's much more than that. Although Kaneki's scent is what originally sparked his interest in the younger boy. What drives him to actually grow closer and _learn_ what made the other tick.

At first he uses the excuse of wanting to get close to his favorite soon-to-be-meal. Then he stops lying to himself and realizes he wants to get to know Kaneki on a personal level and Tsukiyama finds that the more he learns the more his interest changes.

So when people both ghouls and humans who know of his reputation ask why his interest in Kaneki changed Tsukiyama will claim it hasn't. The people who know him will snort and laugh it off. The people who don't will look at him as if he's crazy, disturbed or both.

When they ask what that means Tsukiyama will grin and say, "My level of interest in my beloved Kaneki-kun has never changed." And leave it at that, refusing to say another word.

However when he's alone he will quietly grin to himself and say, "You see my dears my level of interest in my beloved Kaneki has never changed. Just the feelings behind it."

* * *

 **Annoyance**

Tsukiyama Shuu, Kaneki notes despite appearances is utterly meticulous in both his work and in his hobbies. He plans everything down to the last detail.

It's annoying at first, especially given his obsession with Kaneki being his 'ultimate meal' but eventually he tones it down if only to the point where they can have a conversation without the other mentioning his urge to devour the half ghoul.

Usually.

Breaking out of his thoughts he turned to Tsukiyama who had been ranting in great detail over how 'Kaneki had the best scent he had ever had the pleasure of coming across.'

"Tsukiyama-san?" Kaneki asked trying to keep .

The purple haired ghoul turned to him a brilliant smile on his lips, "Yes, What is it?"

"Shut up."

* * *

 **Fondness**

Kaneki is normally a kind beautiful person with nearly unlimited patience. However there is one taboo thing that he can absolutely not stand. If he has had less than eight hours of sleep approach at your own peril.

Tsukiyama can testify to this, it had taken him six hours to heal all of the injuries he had sustained. So as he walked into Kaneki's room he was admittedly a little cautious.

Kaneki was passed out on his bed, white hair matching the pillow his face was buried in and a black blanket pulled up to his neck. He was absolutely adorable.

Silently walking over to Kaneki, Tsukiyama sat at the edge of the bed, admiring the other's soft features and wondering when he had stopped focusing on the scent and taste and started focusing on the person.

Tsukiyama laughed softly, "Ah, it seems that I have been captivated by you, my beloved master."

Kaneki shifted, one silver eye cracked open as he turned to face Tsukiyama, "Tsukiyama-san." He asked his voice still sleep hazed.

Startled the gourmet jumped of the bed, "Aaah, yes? What is it?" Had the other heard him?

Kaneki sat up slightly turning to stare at the other making him even more nervous.

"A-ah~ Do you need me for something? I will of course-"

Kaneki cut Tsukiyama off by wrapping his arms around the other's neck, tugging the other onto his bed, and nuzzling into the older ghoul's neck.

"Master?!"

"Just _shut up_."

 **Joy**

Kaneki stared, when he had agreed to go on a date with Tsukiyama Shuu he probably should have expected this.

It did not however stop his surprise when he was carted off in an expensive foreign car, to an equally expensive restaurant, into a private room filled with roses and seated at small table set for a candlelight dinner for two.

Kaneki who had mistakenly thought this would be a casual-ish date (it was the ever eccentric Tsukiyama after all), had dressed in black jeans and a white collared button up shirt.

It fit in well enough for the setting even if Tsukiyama had gone a little over the top. He snorted to himself, less over the top and more out of the ball park but he could see that the other was trying to impress him.

"Tsukiyama-san." He deadpanned.

"Yes my ma- I mean Kaneki-kun?" Tsukiyama smiled looking very pleased with himself.

Kanaki twitched telling Tsukiyama that this was too much for a first date now would be like kicking a puppy.

"Just shut up and kiss me already."

Tsukiyama's joyful expression made it all worth it. The expert level kissing that came after it was just a bonus.

* * *

 **Exasperation**

Tsukiyama was excited and nervous but more excited than nervous, probably. Maybe.

He was practically bouncing on the souls of his shoes as he prepared his clothes, Kaneki had once commented that he had like seeing Tsukiyama in the younger ghouls colors with a splash of his own.

Picking out silver pants and a black silk collared button up shirt with purple lining. Simple and elegant.

He had planned it all out dinner, a horror movie (because Kaneki would run him through with one of his kagune if Tsukiyama ever took him to see a romance movie), a romantic walk and then, then he would do it.

Of course that's where everything started going wrong Kanae in a fit of clumsiness had spilled wine on his pants making him late for his date, there had been a mix up with the dinner reservations, two newbie CCG agents clearly behind in their class had attacked them, without a weapon and tried to arrest them.

Kaneki and Tsukiyama had to spend an hour at the station explaining everything that had happened which caused them to miss the movie they were planning to go to.

They didn't even go on a walk because they were both to tired from the whole ordeal. They ended up sitting on a bench in the park while Tsukiyama sulked.

"Tsukiyama- I mean Shuu what's wrong?" Kaneki asked a small concerned frown marring his features.

That's when the metaphorical dam broke. Tsukiyama wailed about how he had the perfect date plan standing up only to fall to his knees dramatically about how everything went wrong.

"-and all of my brilliant plans were ruined and all I wanted was for you to have the perfect day so I could propose!"

There's a moment of silence as Kaneki process what that means and Tsukiyama realizes what he had just let slip.

"Yes."

Tsukiyama pauses confused, "What?"

Kanaki's raises an eyebrow, "Yes, I'll marry you."

"Huh?" Tsukiyama was beyond eloquence at this point to confused by the whole situation to even bother putting effort into his regular speech.

"You just proposed to me didn't you? Well I'm saying yes." Kaneki stated a small smile forming on his lips.

Tsukiyama gaped how was Kaneki being so calm?! Finally the other's words sunk in. He had _agreed._

Pure unfiltered happiness filtered through Tsukiyama as he lunged tackling Kaneki to the ground and kissing him using one hand to pull out the ring and slip it on the other's finger.

"Ah! I knew you would be mine one day my dear Kaneki~" Tsukiyama grinned.

Kaneki's amused laughter filled the air, "Tsukiyama?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

* * *

 **Love**

Kaneki's eyebrow twitched, he had been standing at the altar with a frazzled priest and Tsukiyama who had been stating his vows for a _Whole Hour_ (capitals necessary) and he was _still_ going.

Kaneki had already said his vows keeping it simple and elegant. It wasn't bad enough there had been _three_ objections on why they shouldn't be married.

One was of course from Tsukiyama's servant, Kanae, who had yelled out that they were a terrible match and how Kaneki didn't deserve Tsukiyama.

One from Banjou how yelled that if anything Tsukiyama didn't deserve Kanaki and another one from one of Tsukiyama's relatives, who he didn't even know, object to him being a _man_ of all things, after they had been together for _three_ years.

It had started out nice, Kaneki was wearing a traditional white kimono with a black sash and carrying red roses per Tsukiyama's request and Yoshimura had graciously agreed to walk him down the aisle.

Hide, Touka, Ayato, Nishiki and Arima had all agreed to be his 'bride's maids' with Hide being his 'best woman' as he had put it and Hinami had been the flower girl. The wedding was rather large as all of Tsukiyama's relatives had insisted on coming to meet _the_ infamous Centipede.

Kaneki had even found it amusing that he had to gently shake Tsukiyama to snape the other out of the daze he had entered as soon as he had spotted his soon to be husband walking down the aisle.

The poor, poor confused priest who had apparently never heard and actual objection in all his time of marrying people had never experienced one quite like theirs.

Which included ghouls, regular humans, and CCG members.

Oh, _god_ what had they been _thinking?_

Now back to the main topic, Tsukiyama was still ranting the guest had started texting on their phones, playing games, the groomsmen and bride's maids had given up and sat on the floor.

Turning to the priest Kanaki leaned over and whispered something in the man's ear. Nodding in relief the priest raised his voice and shouted, "You may now kiss the groom!"

Grabbing Tsukiyama's shirt he tugged the other closer and with a wry smile he murmured, "Shuu?"

Seeming to realize what he had done the ghoul moved down, "I'll shut up now."

Grinning Tsukiyama moved down and claimed his _husband's_ (and wasn't that a pleasant thought) lips with his own. Pulling back Kaneki smiled not regretting a thing about marrying _his_ gourmet.

That didn't stop him from facepalming when Tsukiyama commented on how late it was.

* * *

 **Poll on _profile_ for my other stories and ideas.**

 **Anyone is free to use my ideas as long as you PM so I can read your story.**

 **I might take requests if I like your idea.**

 **Review~~**


End file.
